


Don't Ruin This, Tony

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dominant Steve, M/M, Pure simple smut, Sassy Tony Stark, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tony is a tease, Tony wants that dom diCK, Top Steve, bathroom fuck, steve loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I'm your Captain, Stark.” Steve snapped, “You’ll do whatever I like.”





	Don't Ruin This, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Smh here it is. First attempt so don't come at me. This is for Ash.

“You would think that a man who has twice the amount of social events than the rest of us would know how to tie a tie.” Steve commented, his voice ever so slightly suspicious but mostly amused. He had a feeling that Tony was up to something.

His deep brown eyes were sparkling with mischief even more than usual and a smirk was constantly playing on his face as he stood, looking up at Steve and watching him tie the red tie (which he was perfectly capable of doing himself).

“You would think so, wouldn’t you?” Tony repeated vaguely. His second comment was much more focused and his smirk grew, “Unfortunately, I have a very specific set of skills and tying ties isn’t one of them.”

Steve rolled his eyes even though he was blushing a little as he mentally cursed how half of everything Tony said sounded suggestive. “You better be talking about building things.” Steve replied, adjusting the tie and stepping away.

“Listen.” Steve ordered, making Tony’s eyes flash with amusement. Steve hated that and loved it at the same time. The way that Tony never listened or took orders unless there was something in it for him.

“Oh Cap, I love it when you give me orders.” Tony winked. Steve rolled his eyes for a second time.

“Loving orders and listening to them are different things.” Steve reminded him, finding it hard not to rise to the temptation that was Tony Stark and the words that were coming out of his mouth. “Now tonight at dinner, I don’t want you doing anything to mess it up.” Steve said firmly, “If you can’t handle what you comes out of your own mouth then eat in silence.” He added.

“I’m not eating in silence so that I don’t mess up your little team building exercise.” Tony shot back instantly and leaning against the wall with folded arms which made Steve want to shove him back against it and kiss him until he complied.

“Yes you are.” His voice sounded desperate even to himself.

“Maybe if you beg.” Tony shrugged, smirking at Steve who replied with a scowl.

“Shut it, Tony.” He snapped, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Just a suggestion.” Tony replied airily, “A very good suggestion.” He added.

“You suck.” Steve resorted to, childishly.

“I do.” Tony agreed, moving off the wall to get closer, “Want to find out more about that?” He offered, raising an eyebrow and flashing him a bright smirk.

Steve pushed him away firmly. “What I want is for this dinner to go well.” He managed to resist the ‘yes’ that was on his tongue and evaded the question. Tony looked disappointed and huffed, pouting in such a way that made the cocky billionaire look like a upset and adorable child in seconds.

“Don’t pout.” Steve said softly, regretting it instantly since he’d informed Tony of the weakness. In response, Tony looked even more broken and looked down, wide eyes filling with forced tears over nothing. “No…” Steve practically pleaded, getting close and tilting Tony’s chin up. “Don’t you dare.” He commanded.

Tony’s pout faded into a grin and he blinked away his welling tears as soon as Steve tilted his chin up to make him look into those captivating blue eyes which held just the hint of green. He leaned up and tried to kiss him, causing Steve to shove him back.

Tony stumbled, laughing at Steve’s expression. He grabbed his suit jacket and headed for the door with a wide grin. “Don’t pull anything tonight!” Steve warned again as he left.

It was worrying when Tony only laughed.

***

So far, Tony hadn’t said anything that was too offensive to anyone and had become bored with everyone on the team. Clint and Natasha were eating more than everyone else at the table put together. Despite his warnings, Steve wished that he would begin to talk again instead of leaning back in his chair and fiddling with the nuts, bolts and other pieces of metal he always seemed to be able to pull out of his pocket.

Bruce was watching Tony too, in that admiring way which always made Steve unhappy for some reason. He did his best to convince himself that it wasn’t jealousy. Thor was the one talking for the most part now that Tony had changed his mind about making conversation.

Steve nudged Tony under the table. “Talk.” He mouthed, looking hopeful.

“Thought you told me to eat in silence?” Tony mouthed back with a shrug. Steve cursed his choice of words. Steve watched the billionaire carefully, trying to figure out what he’d done to make Tony pissy.

Steve kicked him under the table, barely hard enough to hurt. “You’re like a moody kid.” He muttered, causing Tony to glare at him and kick him back, much harder. Steve instantly wanted to take it back since his words seemed to be the tipping point for the other, and Tony downed his glass of alcohol, filling it up immediately.

Steve covered his hand with his own over the wine bottle. “Tony, no.” He scolded gently, tugging it away from him. Tony held on, his grip suddenly tighter. “Steve, no.” He mimicked, “You’re the one that's forced me out here.” He accused.

Steve rolled his eyes. The others were now in a heated debate about why Thor should take Jane to Asgard, long since used to the pair’s bickering. “I'm still not letting you drink.” Steve said thoughtfully, pulling the bottle away and putting it out of Tony’s reach.

“Letting me?” Tony demanded, “I don't remember us getting married, Rogers.” He feigned surprise, checking his ring finger. “I don't have to do anything you say.”

“I'm your Captain, Stark.” Steve snapped, “You’ll do whatever I like.” Tony was apparently surprised by this sudden authority and looked mildly uncomfortable. Steve felt a sense of pride and a certain excitement. He was caught off guard when he felt Tony’s hand slide up his thigh under the table cloth and immediately felt blood rush to his cheeks and south too.

Tony leaned over the table, his lips brushing against Steve’s air. “I’ll do anything you say? Prove it.” After that, he leaned back in his chair, though his hand didn’t retreat and Steve didn’t push it away like he knew he should have either. Tony trailed his hand up higher, running his fingers over the outline of Steve’s half hard cock.

When he did pull it away abruptly, he glared at Tony hard, immediately wanting the hand back and more. He watched as the smirking billionaire stood up, folding his napkin with a polite smile. “Excuse me.” He turned and walked towards the bathroom.

“Me too.” Steve said quickly, pushing his chair back and following quickly. He rolled his eyes as Natasha scowled and shoved a twenty dollar bill into Clint’s hand. When he pushed open the bathroom door he saw Tony washing his hands casually, as if he hadn’t been doing anything.

Steve growled and grabbed him by his tie, yanking him away from the sinks and pushing him against the tiled wall. “First of all, that was a little violent.” Tony commented in that lazy tone which was laced with arrogance, “And you left the taps on.” He added, rolling his eyes. “That’s not very heroic you know. Wasting water and all that.”

Steve glared at him. “What the hell was that Stark?” He demanded.

“What are you referring to?” Tony answered innocently.

“You know what!” The super soldier exclaimed.

“I was just making things a little more interesting.” The genius practically purred, moving even closer to Steve. That smirk was back, accompanied with the words, “What are you going to do about it, Captain?” It was a taunt, bait, and Steve cursed himself for taking it.

He held Tony’s hair tightly, making him look up as he captured his lips in a rough kiss, it was passion, but it was strong and forceful and alm painful. It was control and Tony loved it, had practically been begging for it as soon as he walked through the door to that meeting room and saw Captain America sitting there.

Steve, and Tony almost couldn’t believe what a righteous idiot he was, pulled away. Before he could even open his mouth, Tony gave him the verbal consent that he’d been seeking. “Fuck me, Rogers.”

As soon as the words had left Tony’s mouth, gone was the Golden Boy of America and he was replaced by someone sinfully sexy. Steve kept him against the wall, pulling down their slacks as he worked his way down Tony’s neck, leaving marks that would show for weeks.

Tony’s smart mouth had been rendered utterly useless against what Steve was doing to him, and he moaned shamelessly. Steve had lost his good boy attitude and a constant stream of filth came out of his mouth as he found the bottle of lube in Tony’s jacket pocket, loosening him with his fingers.

He whispered dirty things about how he knew Tony would just love for someone to walk in and see him, being pushed against the wall and fucked like a whore. He murmured about how Tony was always asking for it, that half of the things that came out of his mouth were suggestions and he knew it. He spoke about how everyone would see those pretty marks and know that Tony Stark had been taught a lesson.

The billionaire almost came from just that, but he managed to stop from sheer force of will. And then Steve was in him, filling him up and it was undeniably, fantastically, filthily the best thing Tony had ever felt and he was at least forty percent sure he was mumbling so against Steve’s neck as the Captain pounded into his tight ass.

Steve thought that there was something so beautiful about the genius coming apart under him, and Steve hadn’t been making something out of nothing these last few days, where he had been sure that Stark was flirting, because Tony wanted him.

Neither of them lasted long, and afterwards Tony pulled away, casual as ever and fixed his clothes. He stood in front of the mirror, running a finger over the marks Steve had left on him and smirking.

Steve couldn't believe he was acting like nothing had happened. “You better wipe that smirk off your face, or I will.” Steve threatened, fixing himself as well since he was at a lack of something to say. What has he just done? Was it a quick fuck? One of Tony’s little games?

“Next time, Steve, I'd love to see you try.” Tony’s cocky nature was back, even though a second ago he'd been moaning Steve’s name like it was a prayer. He walked out then, back to the table, immediately starting to chat again in much better spirits than before.

And Steve was left to walk after him, grinning like an idiot because even if it had been vague, and it wasn't a promise…

Tony had said next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment because I crave validation. (Ps my real account is snarkstark but people I know read my shit and I'll never live it down)


End file.
